I'm With You
by Niilah
Summary: .:::Fic inspirada na música "I'm With You" de Avril Lavigne. Casal: Asuma e Kurenai. " ... – Asuma! – grita a mulher desesperada caindo por cima do túmulo de Sarutobi Asuma. ... Tudo que eu vivi você foi meu motivo":::.


Yoo Minna!! Td bem???

Estou de volta com mais uma fic!!!!!

Essa é AsuKure!!

Boa leitura!

--------xxxxxXxxxx-------

**I'm With You**

**I'm standing on the bridge**

_Estou parada na ponte _

**I'm waiting in the dark**

_Estou esperando no escuro_

**I**** thought that you'd be here by now**

_Pensei que você estivesse aqui agora _

O vento soprava lá fora, e numa ponte se encontrava uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos rubis, observando as estrelas...

- Asuma...

**There's nothing but the rain**

_Mas não há nada além da chuva_

**No footsteps on the ground**

_Sem pegadas no chão _

**I'm listening but there's no sound**

_Tento ouvir algo, mas não há som _

"Asuma... não acredito que você está morto...".

A água doce da chuva começa a cair, molhando Kurenai, que se encontrava caída no chão.

"Quero te ouvir dizendo que me ama...".

**Isn't anyone trying to find me**

_Não há ninguém tentando me achar? _

**Won't somebody come take me home**

_Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?_

Ela não tinha mais casa, tudo que ela queria era _ele_. Mas ele estava... _Morto_...

Mas ela ainda o sentia.

**It's a damn cold night**

_É uma noite maldita e fria_

**Trying to figure out this life**

_Estou tentando decifrar esta vida _

**Won't you take me by the hand**

_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão _

**Take me somewhere new**

_E me levar a algum lugar novo? _

**I don't know who you are**

_Nem sei quem você é_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Mas eu, eu estou com você_

**I'm with you**

_Estou com você _

"Como eu sinto falta de seu calor nestas noites frias... De quando você pegava minha mão e me levava num lugar que eu nunca havia ido em toda minha vida... O céu. Eu percebei que você estava agindo de forma estranha esses dias, parecia que eu nem te conhecia, mas... Eu sinto você... E estou com você"

**I'm looking for a place**

_Estou procurando um lugar _

**I'm searching for a face**

_Tentando encontrar um rosto _

**Is anybody here**

_Há alguém aqui, _

**I know**

_Eu__sei_

**Cause nothing is going right**

_Porque nada esta dando certo _

**And everything's a mess**

_Está__tudo__uma__bagunça_

**And no one likes to be alone**

_E ninguém gosta de ficar só _

Kurenai vai ao cemitério dos Sarutobi, a chuva caindo aos seus pés, se misturando às lágrimas que caiam também.

"Asuma... Eu te amo tanto... Tento procurar todo dia você...".

– Asuma! – grita a mulher desesperada caindo por cima do túmulo de Sarutobi Asuma.

As lágrimas descem cada vez mais rápidas e em mais quantidade.

"Asuma... Minha vida está uma bagunça sem você aqui..."

**Isn't anyone trying to find me**

_Não há ninguém tentando me achar? _

**Won****'t somebody come take me home**

_Ninguém virá me pegar e levar pra casa?_

"Eu sei que você tentou me achar, por que você não volta para mim?!"

**It's a damn cold night**

_Está uma noite maldita e fria _

**Trying to figure out this life**

_Estou tentando decifrar esta vida _

**Won't you take me by the hand**

_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão _

**Take me somewhere new**

_E me levar a algum lugar novo? _

**I don't know who you are**

_Nem sei quem você é,_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Mas eu, eu estou com você _

**I'm with you, yeah****, yeah, yeah**

_Estou com você, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Kurenai se abraça numa tentativa frustrante de pensar que era Asuma, mas ninguém está ali para esquentar sua pele gélida.

"Asuma... Não tenho mais motivo para decifrar essa vida... Pois minha razão de viver morreu...".

- Sempre estou com você... Asuma-_kun_...

**Oh why is everything so confusing**

_Por que está tudo tão confuso? _

**Maybe I'm just out of my mind**

_Talvez lá dentro de minha cabeça?_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh**

_yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahh_

"Tudo fica confuso à minha volta, sem você. Talvez lá dentro da minha cabeça eu te ache dizendo 'Aishiteru'...".

**It's a damn cold night**

_Está uma noite maldita e fria_

**Trying to figure out this life**

_Estou__tentando__decifrar__esta__vida_

**Won't you take me by the hand**

_Você não vai tentar me pegar pela mão _

**Take me somewhere new**

_E me levar a algum lugar novo? _

**I don't know who you are**

_Nem sei quem você é,_

**But I'm, I'm with you**

_Mas eu, eu estou com você_

**I'm with you**

_Estou com você_

"tudo que eu vivi você foi meu motivo… Mas agora não posso morrer por você… Pois estou esperando um filho… De talvez alguém que nem conhecia bem… Asuma-_kun_…"

--------xxxxxXxxxx-------

Bem aí está, escrevi nas pressas, não se importem com os erros de ortografia ù.u

Bem… Reviews???!!! \o/


End file.
